


No More Hiding

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, supportive boss who is also a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Monday and Cullen's new wardrobe is a success. His boss, Belinda Trevelyan, knows he didn't get fashionable on his own however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

So far Cullen’s morning had been filled with good natured cat calls and teasing. There were also quite a few genuine compliments. Apparently his attire had been as bad as Dorian had claimed. Retiring to his office, which he usually found annoying because there was always scads of paperwork to be done, was a relief. He’d been red-faced since he walked through the door this morning and his poor flushed cheeks definitely needed a rest.

While he was bent over his desk concentrating on updating employee files in the computer there was a perfunctory knock on the door before it swung open. Cullen looked up from the screen, annoyed, and instantly stood upon seeing his boss stopped in the doorway.

Belinda Trevelyan was average in height but the heels she always wore put her at eye level with him. Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head, a few wisps escaping to frame her rounded face. She was stocky and had broad shoulders for a woman, a generous bosom and a backside that everyone agreed was lovely. Woe to any man caught talking at her chest however. She knew how to make you feel three inches tall with just a few words.

“Dear Maker the rumors are true,” Belinda said in shock.

“Miss Trevelyan…” Cullen began.

“Get over here and turn a circle,” she interrupted taking a few more steps into his office. “I want to see everything.”

Cullen sighed and stepped around his desk. He held his arms out and turned in a slow circle. Belinda whistled through her teeth and he could feel his cheeks heating once again. “Really Miss Trevelyan,” he said sheepishly. “My clothing isn’t such a big deal.”

“Of _course_ it’s a big deal,” said Belinda emphatically. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to get you on one of those fashion shows for ages.” She pushed aside a lamp and sat on the corner of his desk, crossing her arms under her bosom. “And how many times have I told you to call me Bea? We’re well past that overly formal Miss Trevelyan.”

“Dear Maker,” he muttered in horror. “You weren’t really going to do that were you?”

“Oh yes I was,” she said smugly. “There was always some other poor sod who was dressed worse. So spill it Cullen. Who’s the lucky lady that clawed her way past the blushing formality to rearrange your closet?”

He had been with the company for five years and worked closely with Belinda, head of this branch. They had gotten to know each other quite well and she knew he hadn’t been in a relationship for years. Lying was always a choice but that always created more problems. He took a deep breath and thought of Dorian, hoping he would still have a job by the end of the day.

“Gentleman,” he said softly.

“Pardon?” said Belinda in confusion.

“Not a lady… a man. His name is Dorian.”

Her eyes went wide in shock briefly. She grinned and lightly punched his shoulder. “I didn’t know you swung both ways.”

“I don’t,” Cullen said shaking his head. “I’m gay.”

“Oh my,” she said in a small voice. After a tense moment she smiled and stood. “That must have taken some courage to admit at our age.”

“It… has not been easy,” he said.

Belinda stepped forward and gave him a brief hug. “I’m in your corner Cullen. If you need to talk or just rant at somebody my door is always open.”

“Thank you,” Cullen sighed in relief.

“I hope you’re not planning on hiding this special guy,” said Belinda her grin returning.

Cullen smiled and shook his head. “No. I won’t be hiding him.”

“Wonderful!” Belinda exclaimed. “I can’t wait to meet him at the Summer’s End picnic.” She grabbed his hand and tugged him along to the door. “Until then we’re going to lunch right now and you’re going to give me details.”

“The files…”

“Can wait until I know all about the handsome stranger that swept my Security Chief off of his feet and convinced him to get rid of those horrible jackets. It’s almost lunch time anyway.”

Cullen sighed, knowing he would gain nothing by protesting, and followed her out of his office.


End file.
